Pacifiers, also called soothers, are known for a long time and are widely used to calm down children. However, an extensive and too long use of pacifiers may lead to problems during and after the development of the teeth of the child and can cause severe disturbances during the jaw development of the child. Children are born with the reflex to suck, which makes them able to be breast fed by the mother immediately after birth without learning. During the development from infant to toddler the child needs to develop its oral sucking reflex into a normal eating and drinking reflex. Therefore, it is desired to wean the children from the pacifier, the so-called de-soothing.
To support a de-soothing it is for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,733 B2 to provide a pacifier, which will expand or move upward and outward as the child sucks on it. Further, WO 2010/033252 A1 discloses a method and appartus for a non-nutritive suck entrainment pulse generator. An embodiment includes a valve assembly in communication with a first pressure and a second pressure to change a pressure of a baglet. A controller can switch the valve assembly to selectively couple the first and second pressures to the baglet to produce a series of pressure pulses within the baglet.